Punishment For Maknae
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Para magnae melakukan kejailan dengan masing-masing namjachingu mereka, lalu bagaimana reaksi para namjachingu mereka itu? /cast and pairing inside/ DLDR/ Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Punishment For Maknae**

**Cast : - Cho Kyu Hyun (Magnae SJ)**

**-Shim Chang Min (Magnae DBSK)**

**- Huang Zi tao (Magnae EXO-M)**

**- Lee Tae Min (Magnae SHINee)**

**- Gong Chan Shik (Magnae B1A4)**

**- Oh Se Hun (Magnae EXO-K)**

**- Yook Sung Jae (Magnae BTOB)**

**- No Min Woo (Magnae Boyfriend)**

**- Choi Zelo (Magnae BAP)**

**Other cast**

**Warning : All maknae= uke, Rated M, Gaje wkwk**

**Disclaimer : Para cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, fic ini beserta idenya punya saya, jangan ambil apapun di dalam fic ini diem-diem ya, sip (y)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review After Read Please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sangat cerah hari ini, ditemani bintang-bintang yang menjadikan malam ini indah. Saat ini di Korea Selatan, sedang berlangsung sebuah konser besar yang biasa disebut dengan Konser Music Bank. Hari ini, Music Bank banyak mengundang artis terkenal, sebut saja DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Boyfriend, BTOB, EXO, B1A4, BAP, dan juga beberapa girlband. Kalian mau lihat keadaan backstagenya? Mau? Ayo ikuti aku!

Nah ini dia backstage dari konser Music Bank. Tunggu, lihat siapa mereka yang sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran itu? Bukankah mereka magnae dari Grup Boyband yang diundan disini? Aku tidak menyangka mereka –masing-masing magnae- juga dekat satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mari kita dekati mereka. Hati-hati, jangan sampai mereka dengar.

"Sini lebih dekat lagi" bisik kyuhyun kepada 8 teman magnaenya. Mereka pun lebih mendekat lagi dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Kenapa kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya Zelo, magnae yang paling muda disitu.

"Hei, aku punya taruhan." Ucap kyuhyun sang ketua magnae line ini sambil menyeringai. Changmin yang mendengar memutar bola matanya malas," taruhan apaan lagi kyupil?"

"aku akan memberikan PSP ku dan 3 kaset game unlimited ku jika diantara kalian ada yang memenangkan taruhan ini" jelas kyuhyun masih sambil menyeringai. Tatapn mata Changmin berubah jadi berbinar saat mendengar hadiah dari taruhan itu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tao, Taemin, Gongchan, Sehun, Sungjae, Minwoo, juga Zelo.

"Hanya 1 yang harus kalian lakukan" ucap kyuhyun lagi, sok misterius.

"Cepatlah hyung, gak usah berbelit-belit lah" ucap sehun tak sabaran.

"Baiklah baik, kalian hanya harus coret-coret atau bahasa bagusnya melukis diatas wajah namjachingu kalian masing-masing, lalu posting foto hasil lukisan kalian di facebook kalian, yang paling banyak likenya itu yang menang. Tenang saja, aku juga akan ikut taruhan ini biar adil, jika aku yang menang, tentu saja kaset game dan psp nya tetap menjadi milikku, bagaimana?" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar. Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Kenapa hanya manggut-manggut kompak gitu? setuju tidak?" ucap kyu sambil memasang wajah =,=

"SETUJU!" ucap mereka kompak lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas,"baiklah, kita bertemu 2 hari lagi di Seoul Park. Fighting!" ucap Kyuhyun memberi semangat.

"Nde fighting!" jawab mereka kompak lagi.

Sejak kapan mereka bisa kompak? =,=

"Ayo, kita bubarkan rapat mendadak kita, acara sebentar lagi selesai" dan dengan ajakannya dari kyuhyun itu, para magnae line pun membubarkan diri dan kembali ke grup nya masing-masing.

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap author :**

/baca ulang fic/ apa lagi yg saya ketik ini? *,*

Ada yang bingung? Tenang, saya juga bingung kok wkwk

Fanfic gaje lagi yang saya buat, OOC pula -.-

Eum, mau ingetin lagi, ini all maknae itu uke ya, 1 chapter membahas 1 couple

Pairingnya : wonxkyu, hoxmin, krisxtao, 2min, kaixhun

Itu diatas pairing yang gak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi, nah yang saya masih bingung itu pairingnya si Minwoo, Gongchan, Sungjae, sama Zelo, bisa kasih tau pair dari ke 4 magnae itu? ._.

Oya, kalian juga bisa request pair apa yang enaknya muncul duluan di chapter 1, kalo ada yang mo request si u,u

Okelah, segitu cuap-cuap saya, see you in next chapter!

Mind to review?

Mian kalo ada/banyak typo ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Punishment For Maknae

Cast : - Cho Kyu Hyun (Magnae SJ)

-Shim Chang Min (Magnae DBSK)

- Huang Zi tao (Magnae EXO-M)

- Lee Tae Min (Magnae SHINee)

- Lee Seung Ri (Magnae Big Bang)

- Lee Sung Jong (Magnae Infinite)

- Gong Chan Shik (Magnae B1A4)

- Oh Se Hun (Magnae EXO-K)

- Yook Sung Jae (Magnae BTOB)

- No Min Woo (Magnae Boyfriend)

- Choi Zelo (Magnae BAP)

Other cast

Warning : All maknae= uke, Rated M, Gaje wkwk

Disclaimer : Para cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, fic ini beserta idenya punya saya, jangan ambil apapun di dalam fic ini diem-diem ya, sip (y)

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

Review After Read Please ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 DongxWoo (DonghyunxMinwoo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaemgyu Cho KyuHyun**

Wah, pertarungan dimulai. Akan ku pastikan aku yang menang *smirk

**1.999.999 Like | 7 Comment**

**Seunghyun Lee SeungRi**

Widih, pertarungan apa itu hyung?

**Sungjongie Magnae Infinite**

Kyu hyung ga ngajak-ngajak *pout

**Gaemgyu Cho KyuHyun**

**Seunghyun Lee SeungRi : **Pertarungan melukis wajah namjachingu masing-masing, mau ikut?

**Sungjongie Magnae Infinite : **Ahaha, mianhae Jongie, kalau mau ikut, ikut saja *wink

**Seunghyun Lee SeungRi**

Mau, mau hyung, fotonya nanti diposting disini kan hyung?

**Gaemgyu Cho KyuHyun**

Ne Seungri-ah, yasudah fighting ne xD

**Sungjongie Magnae Infinite**

Baiklah hyung, aku ikut, hadiahnya apa hyung?

**Gaemgyu Cho KyuHyun**

PSP ku dan 3 kaset limited edition Jongie, sip fighting Jongie xD

'Woah, Seungri dan Sungjong juga ikut, pertarungan akan lebih sulit', batin kyuhyun.

Dorm Boyfriend di pagi hari...

"Lalala... melukis itu menyenangkan" ucap Minwoo sambil tersenyum senang. Digenggamnya dua crayon berwarna merah dan kuning, "Ahh.. aku akan membuat pelangi disini yeay", lanjutnya riang.

Tunggu, apa yang dilakukan maknae boyfriend itu sekarang? Oh, iya dia sedang melukis. Tapi dia sedang tidak melukis diatas kanvas, dia melukis diatas wajah namjachingunya, Donghyun. Yap, Leader Of Boyfriend.

"Nah, sekarang jidatnya, yeay selesai ^^. Ah, bagusnya hasil karya lukisanku. Pasti aku yang akan menang", ucap Minwoo sambil bersmirk.

Minwoo pun segera mengeluarkan I-Phone dari sakunya dan 'klik' foto wajah Donghyun yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan wajah penuh lukisan pelangi pun terpampang jelas di layar I-Phone Minwoo.

"Pfft... muahahaha.." tawa Minwoo. 'Sungguh, wajah Donghyun hyung sangat lucu' batin Minwoo denan muka geli. Tsaahh, Minwoo sudah memposting foto Donghyun di facebooknya. Dia pun segera berdoa semoga nanti dia yang paling banyak mendapatkan likers.

"Hoaahhmmm... Minwoo-ie kau sedang apa chagi?" tanya Donghyun. O-ow, Donghyun sudah bangun rupanya. Minwoo berbalik dan menyembunyikan I-Phone di tangannya.

"Ah, eum, hyung sudah bangun? Pagi hyung", sapa Minwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghyun mengerutkan keningnya,'tidak biasanya Minwoo-ku menyapaku di pagi hari, apalagi ini masih sekitar jam 7-an. Biasanya kan dia yang paling terakhir bangun. Ada yang tidak beres disini', batin Donghyun.

"Minwoo-ie, untuk apa semua crayon-crayon itu?" tanya Donghyun lagi.

"Eum, itu..itu... tadi aku sedang melukis hyung"

"Melukis? Tapi aku tidak melihat kanvas ataupun buku gambar disini"

"Tentu saja, aku kan melukisnya di wajah hyung" jawab Minwoo polos. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Minwoo langsung menutup mulutnya,'Pabbo No Minwoo!' batinnya sedikit kesal.

Donghyun hanya diam tidak bereaksi.

"H-hyung~ Jangan marah ne~" ucap Minwoo menatap Donghyun sambil berpuppy eyes. Donghyun masih tetap diam tidak bersuara. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera mendekati Minwoo.

"H-hyung mau apa?~" ucap Minwoo sedikit takut dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Donghyun masih berjalan mendekati Minwoo sambil menyeringai tipis. Sial bagi Minwoo, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada tembok yang menghalangi.

Segera saja Donghyun mengunci semua pergerakan Minwoo, "Kau harus dihukum chagi" bisik Donghyun ditelinga Minwoo dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"H-hyung~ tapi ini masih pagi~" lirih Minwoo

"Hyung tidak peduli sayang, kau telah menodai wajahku yang tampan ini chagi" ucap Donghyun langsung meremas kasar junior Minwoo.

"Ahhnng~ ungh hyung~"

Donghyun langsung membalikkan badan Minwoo menghadap tembok dan membuka serta menurunkan celana Minwoo sebatas lutut. Donghyun juga menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut dan...

'JLEB'

"Ahh..Hyung.. mmhhh" teriak Minwoo tertahan karena bibirnya langsung dilumat kasar oleh Donghyun. Donghyun langsung mengerakkan Juniornya perlahan.

"Mmhhh..." desah Minwoo tertahan. Donghyun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengocok kencang junior Minwoo.

"Eungghhhhh...hyuuuunggghh~fasterrhh ahhh.." desah Minwoo. Donghyun menambah kecepatan meng-in-outkan juniornya di dalam hole Minwoo.

"So tight baby... ahhhh" desah Donghyun keenakan. Donghyun merasa hole Minwoo menjepit Juniornya, "Ahh... kau mau klimaks baby?"

"Ahhnggghhh~ nde hyung ahhh!" teriak Minwoo

CROT ! CROT

Minwoo pun klimaks

"Sshh.. Minwoo!" teriak Donghyun yang juga klimaks di dalam hole Minwoo. Donghyun pun melepas juniornya dan mengecup bibir Minwoo perlahan,"Mian hyung bermain kasar ne"

"Eum, gwaenchana hyung, itu juga salahku" ucap Minwoo sambil tersenyum lemah, " aku ngantuk hyung~" lanjutnya.

"Cha.. kajja kita lanjut tidur chagi, setelah ini kau berhutang penjelasan padaku arra?" Ucap Donghyun dan menggendong Minwoo bridal style. Donghyun membaringkan Minwoo di ranjang dengan hati-hati karena ternyata Minwoo sudah tertidur pulas. Dikecupnya perlahan kening Minwoo.

Donghyun mengambil I-Phone Minwoo penasaran. Pasalnya tadi Minwoo menyembunyikan I-Phonenya di balik punggung tangannya. Dilihatnya I-Phone Minwoo yang ternyata layarnya masih menunjukkan layar facebook Minwoo. Kening Donghyun mengkerut saat melihat postingan Minwoo.

'Ahh, aku harus meminta penjelasan pada Minwoo saat dia sudah bangun' batin Donghyun dan ikut melanjutkan tidur sambil memeluk Minwoonya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Yang Minta Sungjong dan Seungri untuk dimasukkan, udah ditambah ya daftar castnya ^^ **

**Next Chap is = 2Min (MinhoxTaemin)**

**NC gak hot, alur kecepetan, ada typos bertebaran maaf yaa xD**

**See you in next chapter!**

**Mind to review again?**


End file.
